


The Best I Ever Had

by gribedli



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Actress Kagome, Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Inspired by Music, Light Bondage, Pining, Rockstar Inuyasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gribedli/pseuds/gribedli
Summary: He wanted a music video to leave behind his former image, but he got so much more. AKA what happens when you mix a grumpy rockstar, a sunny actress and a lecherous director.Inspired by Machine Gun Kelly's bloody valentine.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 21
Kudos: 53





	The Best I Ever Had

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idreamofsoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idreamofsoup/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the manga and/or anime.
> 
> This little fic is a holiday gift for the amazing and talented [dreaming-of-soup](https://dreaming-of-soup.tumblr.com/)! I know how much you like Machine Gun Kelly, and I wanted to write you something that reminiscent of his work. I hope you like it! 💕
> 
> Special thank you for [Fawn-eyed-girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Eyed_Girl/pseuds/Fawn_Eyed_Girl) for the brainstorming sessions and helping me with grammar! 💕

“No. Absolutely fucking not. It’s one thing that you want that woman in my video, but she would  _ torture _ me? Forget it, Mirkou. I asked you to help with my new image, not to ruin it immediately. And fucking torture? Binding? Are you crazy?” 

And all that with Higurashi Kagome. From all the actresses Miroku knows, he had to choose  _ that _ girl. 

“Why, my friend? BDSM is super popular nowadays. Every young woman’s wet dream. And you have to think about your demographic.”

“But…”

“Ah, ah, ah. Remember all the fanmail you got thirsting over your fangs and claws, how they want you to get all ‘beast’ with them! Also, you wanted an image change. It doesn’t get better than this. Just imagine: the crazy bad boy half-demon rockstar whipped by a small girl. Perfection.”

Yeah. Fucking perfect. It’s true he’s had a wild life so far, always on the cover for the shit he had done while being drunk or high, but he will never understand this unending beastiality fetish some of his fans seem to possess. Why can’t they see the puppy interior under the… puppy exterior? 

Okay, maybe Miroku is not that big of an idiot. Maybe this will work in his favour.

But why did he choose Higurashi Kagome? That girl is trouble. He has to admit, she might be the most beautiful trouble he had ever seen, with a petite curvy figure, beautiful black hair, full pink lips, and crazy blue eyes… 

_ Yes _ . 

Crazy eyes. 

That girl is a lunatic and everybody hates working with her. She is constantly on the covers for her newest antics and because of all the directors who complain and refuse to work with her in the future. It is true: Miroku seems to like her, for some reason, but he is a lecher and would do anything to get into bed with beautiful women. So no, thanks, he doesn’t want to be associated with someone who is this hard to work with, who is always in the middle of a scandal. He has had his fair share of them, and he is ready to move on. He wants to change. No. He has already changed. 

He just wants the world to finally see that. 

* * *

When Inuyasha arrives in the house where they are shooting, she is already there. Apparently, she bought coffee for the whole crew. She cannot fool Inuyasha, though: he has heard enough about her to know that she is such a bitch. She is just buttering them all up for when her true personality starts showing. He has heard all the stories: how she yells at shoots, fights the directors, and then talks shit about them behind their backs. He has decided that he just wants to survive the day, keep his head down, and then forget this whole parade that Miroku has unleashed on him. He has to admit though: she is really easy on the eyes. Her long, shiny black hair is tumbling down her back over her black camisole. Her tight black jeans are hugging her delectable form beautifully, and are those Docs? With pink ribbon laces? He thinks they look amazing, but he will never admit that to her.

“Fucking poser,” he mumbles under his breath. He looks away from her, hoping she doesn’t notice him and that he doesn’t have to talk to her more than absolutely necessary. 

This is not his lucky day.

“What did you just say?” 

Fuck. And he thought he was the one with the superhuman hearing... 

“Are you always this grumpy? Here, have a coffee. It might make you feel better. Higurashi Kagome, by the way. You’re Taisho Inuyasha, right? I’m going to be your partner today. Are you excited for the shooting? I love the song, by the way; I am so happy that Miroku asked me to…”

“Would you just shut up?”

“Wow, not a man of words, right?” Her face is beaming from the smile on it. “Miroku told me all about you. Have your coffee, Inuyasha. See you in a bit.”

And with that she is out of his sight already. Inuyasha is confused: this is not what he expected from her. But, he is sure: she is playing a part already, so maybe she also wants to clean up her image in the press and in the industry, and she is using this opportunity to do it. Yes. That must be the answer. She is using him, Miroku, and their crew to redeem herself. Well, if it depends on him, she won’t have an easy job doing it.

* * *

“Okay so as we agreed: for the first scene we will do the bed, and after that, we move onto the roof, okay? Everybody get ready!”

Inuyasha scoffs at Miroku. Like he has any choice in this. He is currently lying on the bed in his underwear, his legs and wrists bound together with pink duct tape. With a similarly almost naked, very beautiful, Higurashi Kagome in the bed, next to him. In underwear only. And to make matters worse, said woman is about to tape his mouth with said duct tape on camera. Fuck his life. And fuck Miroku.

He must have been very visibly scowling, because Kagome turns to him and coos: “Oh don’t look so sad, dog boy, it’s not like you like talking that much! This will be like nothing to you, right?” And then she has the gall to laugh at him! Which sounds like bells and summer rain, soft and clear, but he is absolutely not thinking that. 

Instead he lashes out, true to his nature.

“You like fake torturing me, right?”

“I’m loving every second of it!” Eyes bright and sparkling, she winks at him before turning back to Miroku.

“Keh, I knew you are just pretending to be nice,” he murmurs, and he feels a little bit disappointed. He kind of wants his prejudice to be challenged by her, because she is a vision, and she smells like his dream come true, but he just cannot let his guard down. Not for someone who has such a bad reputation as she does. He needs to be careful. 

“Okay, that was enough talking for you, I think. I’m ready Miroku!”

He barely survives the scene. It is mostly his ego that suffers, but when she is plastered all over him in the sauna, or kisses him through the duct tape, all while he is tied up, he feels a flutter in his heart. He is fighting it, though, gruffing and puffing through the whole day. Inuyasha is happy when they are shooting on the roof: she is back in her Docs, with some skimpy shorts and his leather jacket. It looks fucking amazing on her. All he can think of is how her scent will linger for days after this, and that brings him some solace, though he never stops teasing her. He… He is starting to think that maybe, just maybe, she is not that bad. Maybe Miroku knows her better and that is why he brought her in: for him. 

It wouldn’t be him, though, without constantly putting his feet in his mouth. 

He is munching on his pizza, sitting with Miroku and Kagome, when Miroku turns to the girl to thank her for the food.

“What are you talking about, I thought my assistant arranged everything?” he asks his friend.

“Yes, but Kagome called Sango and offered to take care of food. It was so nice of her, don’t you think?” 

Inuyasha glares at her, because he just cannot place this girl. 

“Yeah,” he scoffs, “but it’s a shame that all of it is a pretence. Just wait till she turns all bitchy on us too.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” she gapes at him, clearly at the edge of her patience. “Why can’t you accept if somebody is nice?”

“Because you aren’t. I can smell how fake you are. You reek.”  _ No she does not, you liar. She smells like your dream came true. _ He instantly regrets saying it, but it is too late. He winces when he looks at her, because it is obvious she lost her patience with him, and his ears flatten on top of his head in anticipation of the yelling that will come. 

“Can you tell me what the fuck did I do to you? I came here with the best intentions, because Miroku was adamant that you are a good guy despite what everybody thinks of you. I fucking wanted to help you and Mirkou with this shoot, because he is my friend and I trust him, but enough is enough. You don’t like me, that is okay, but don’t fucking disrespect me because I won’t tolerate it anymore. Do you understand me?”

And there she is. The harpy they all talk about. But he totally deserves what he got from her: he knows it. He starts to suspect: maybe there is more to those stories that he has heard all this time. She does not talk to him the rest of the day and he feels awful, but he knows, this is all his fault. 

And now, finally, they are at the last scene. He only has to survive this, and then this nightmare will be over. Mirkou chose the bedroom of the house for the scene, and it is lit with blue and green lowlights. Her blue eyes sparkle in the cool lightning, her alabaster skin shining otherworldly. He cannot help but notice how beautiful she really is. He knows that Miroku plans to match this scene to the bridge, and all he has to do is look at her longingly while lip syncing and then finally kiss her. Ok. 

He can totally do that.

“I hate you,” she whispers, while looking at him with fire in her eyes.

“Yeah, same.” And he means it. All the passion and force that comes with that sentence. Not the meaning, though. He is not sure about that anymore. She broke down his walls with her kindness and her smiles, minute by minute. He does not believe them to be a facade anymore.

Their lips meet for the first time, and he feels an electricity that he was seeking his whole life. He cannot believe that this kiss is just for a job, that she made her hate him by being a stubborn idiot, and that she will leave after Miroku yells cut and he will be left with these weird and new sensations: this feeling that he has suppressed since he saw her in the morning, this feeling that he doesn’t want to acknowledge. Not yet. Her lips are soft and pliable and scorching hot against his, and oh my god, so eager, that he cannot help it, he has to try it: he probes them with his tongue and he cannot believe what is happening when she opens her mouth and licks his lips with her wet and hot tongue, and – was that a moan? – it starts dancing with his in a slow but sure rhythm. His fingertips are slowly moving up her tights, her hips, caressing her ribs, to find their place on the small of her back, drawing her closer and closer till he cannot hear the music anymore. He just bathes in her scent and her heartbeat lulls in his ears; it is just them, Inuyasha and Kagome, in the world and...

“Cut! And that is a wrap. Thank you everybody, and good night!” They part as they were caught red handed. As Miroku wraps the shooting up, he looks at Kagome, who stares deep into his eyes. She is blushing too, and he hopes that maybe – maybe – she felt it too. He cannot explain what. But there is a thrumming in his ribcage and breathing is harder than it is supposed to be. 

* * *

It has been two weeks. Fourteen fucking days and he is still thinking about that kiss. How her scent enveloped him as she leaned closer. How soft her lips were, how their bodies moved in unison, how she tasted like heaven. He cannot stop thinking about her: her blue eyes haunt him in his dreams, and suddenly he notices her everywhere, like his attention is singled out and attuned to her and her only. 

So when Miroku sends him the rough cut, he knows he wants her to see it with him for the first time. He just needs to call her, invite her over, and then he can find out if she is just as obsessed with their kiss as he is, because he swears, he never felt this way before with anyone else. 

He has to know.

He also regrets that he was an asshole with her. He realises that she didn’t deserve it. He needs to apologise to her.

So he invites her over and now she is standing at his door, just as beautiful as ever and he forgets to speak.

“Hey,” she says and her soft smile lights up her whole face, his whole world. 

“Hey, I'm glad you came,” he answers, and cannot stop the blush that creeps on his cheeks.

“Oh, good boy, using your words,” she smirks, and he is happy she jokes to lighten up the mood, because he feels more dumbfounded than he has since high-school. 

He smirks back at her, all shy and reserved, and steps away. “Come on in, then.”

“So… The rough cut is ready? Can I see it?” Yes. His alibi for inviting her. 

“Listen, before we sit down to watch it.. I… I want to apologise, Kagome. I was such an ass on the day of shooting.”

“Well… Yes. You were.”

“You know, I thought you were a bitch, and when you showed up and acted like the opposite, I got confused...”

“Well, duh, silly! Are you the same Taisho Inuyasha that is in the media? You know, I could have all the prejudices against you too. You are not exactly a saint in the press, did you know that?”

She is right. She is absolutely fucking right. He is still bad boy number one in the press. Although it has been a while since he got photographed outside of a club with a different girl every night – his silver hair and puppy ears make him stand out wherever he is – and he stopped with the drugs, too: months ago, after Miroku had to bring him to the hospital. But he is still on the tabloid covers, which call him “Hotheaded Hanyou,” or just “Sexy Beast.” Yeah, he desperately needs that image change, and he fucked it up with the person who was ready to help him.

“Yeah, I do. I really am sorry, Kagome.” They are sitting on his couch now, and all he can do is watch her, how comfortable she seems already at his place. She exudes an effortless kindness, a warmth that he realises he missed from his life all along. Her soft soothing scent slowly surrounds him, like a blanket, and he feels like he is finally, truly,  _ home _ in his own house. 

“You know,” she sighs, “being a woman is really hard in this industry. I don’t mind portraying a sexy woman and showing my body to an extent, but that does not mean that directors or the crew can treat me disrespectfully. I don’t let myself get objectified, and some people don’t like that. So I tell my opinion, and I fight for my right, and then I am labelled as a bitch. But I would rather be a bitch in people’s eyes than their toy. You understand it now?”

“Yeah, I get it. I know, it’s not the same, but I totally get the objectification part. Some of my fans… They have ideas about my demonic features. I get fan mail from women writing about what they want me to do with my fangs and claws on them… I am not the beast they imagine. I know my antics in the past just boosted this idea in people’s heads but… Yeah. I get it.”

“At least your coworkers don’t feel they’re entitled to touch your body anytime and harass you…” She looks at him with a bittersweet smile, tears in her eyes, and Inuyasha’s heart just feels like it will break.

“Kagome… Can I hug you?”

She does not answer him, but scoots over to his side of the couch and wraps her hands around his torso and lays her head on his chest. He can hear her heartbeat, an erratic staccato, similar to his, speeding up from her proximity. Inuyasha envelops Kagome in his arms, stroking her hair, nuzzling the top of her head, reveling in her delicate scent.

He feels a strong urge to tell her things about himself. To do something. To comfort her. 

“I grew up as an orphan,” he starts, and he feels the girl stiffening up in his arms, listening eagerly to what he is about to tell her. “I got into the wrong company as a teen. We did some petty crimes: alcohol, drugs, you can imagine. The only thing I knew how to do was music, and Miroku, the voice of reason even as a teen, persuaded me to record some demos on cassettes and send them out to labels. He wanted to get me out of that circle and he hoped that music would be the answer. He was right, you know? Who would have thought that a poor orphan could make it big as a rockstar? I didn’t, for sure. It was all Miroku. He has been saving my ass since we were kids. He just knows what is good for me, and I question him every time. And I make an idiot of myself. Like with you…”

He knows he is rambling, but he cannot help it. She feels so right in his arms, like she was created just for him. She is still kind in spite of everything that is happening to her, and he cannot stop the flutters in his chest, those constrictions of his heart that he never felt before, but finally, he thinks, he is not afraid of it.

“Inuyasha…” Kagome looks up at him and gently touches his cheek. He nuzzles into her touch, closing his eyes and letting himself just feel while she draws circles on his cheek with her thumb. He is utterly surprised though in the next minute when he feels Kagome swing a leg over his lap, effectively straddling him. He can feel the warmth seeping from her body into his, and he has to ask her:

“Do you still hate me?” His voice is rough with need, with all the emotions that are bubbling up. 

“Absolutely,” she answers with a cheeky grin, and closes the distance between them. This kiss is even better than the first one, he thinks, and he savours every moment: her hands in his hair, his hands roaming her body, the passionate but soft way their lips move against each other. 

“Kagome… I never felt like this… I never felt love. I don’t know what this is, but I cannot get enough of you... 

“Oh, dog boy, you should definitely turn that into song lyrics,” she laughs, then looks deep into his eyes. “Inuyasha… I know this is soon, but I can’t hide how I am feeling. Can I stay? Will you have me tonight?”

  
“Kagome...baby... we’ve only kissed, and already I can tell that you’re the best I’ve ever had. You can stay tonight. And tomorrow. And the day after that. You can stay  _ forever _ .”


End file.
